


This Kind Of Love

by Stressedbuthappy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just trying to put my thoughts into words, Not Really Anything, poetry??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedbuthappy/pseuds/Stressedbuthappy
Summary: Just something I wrote really late at night. The part at the very end with the two lines in front of it (||) is a part that I added later on but I wasn't sure if It went  with the rest. Please don't copy or post anywhere else without my permission, thanks!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	This Kind Of Love

You've never felt the kind of love  
The rolls you under ocean waves  
And pushes you to the shore

Youve never felt the kind of love  
That can extinguish a candle  
And make it burn brighter then ever before

Youve I've never felt the kind of love  
That Carriers you like a breeze  
Through a wonderland of your own creation

You've never felt the kind of love  
And chances are  
You couldn't, shouldn't, and won't 

(This kind of love can overwhelm your senses  
And take you so high  
And so very low

This kind of love  
Has no place in real life  
Only in the fairytales  
Left behind in our childhood)

||I've never felt that kind of love  
Like wind high above the trees  
But someday, maybe

I'll find the one  
Who makes but heart beat a little faster  
Makes me see the world a little brighter 

But maybe not  
And that's okay  
I'll always have this feeling to come back to||


End file.
